The invention relates to a carrier ring for a large diameter propeller blade system, more specifically such a carrier ring driven by a gas turbine engine.
Carrier rings for propeller blade systems are known in the art, a typical example of which is illustrated in FIG. 1. The carrier rings, which are usually made of high strength metal, such as titanium, comprise a cylindrical portion defining radially extending openings in which the roots of the propeller blades are mounted by means of thrust bearings. The carrier ring is attached to and driven by a shaft of the gas turbine, and is provided with a shroud about its periphery. The roots of the propeller blades typically include means for adjusting the pitch of the blades.
The known carrier rings, together with their fastening devices, comprise a disk of comparatively substantial mass which must withstand a significant level of stress due to the centrifugal forces imposed upon it. Thus far, it has been impractical to utilize lower density materials to fabricate these carrier rings due to the large centrifugal forces generated by large diameter propeller blades. It has also been heretofore impossible to compensate for the increase in localized stresses which would occur if a blade were to become detached from the carrier rings.